Pilot study data indicates tapering methadone maintenance clients who are taught anxiety reduction techniques achieve lower methadone doses than matched controls and do not increase abuse of other drugs while decreasing methadone dose. The objective of the proposed research is to assess the effectiveness of an anxiety reduction treatment package in a random assignment controlled trial. Sixty-four tapering methadone maintenance clients from four clinics will be randomly assigned to the anxiety reduction treatment package (Relaxation plus Information; n equals 32) or to the Standard Treatment Control (n equals 32). The latter group will receive no treatment other than services routinely offered and the clinical (access to paraprofessional counselors and to vocational rehabilitation personnel). In addition to these services, relaxation plus Information subjects will attend a 24 week treatment sequence which includes presentation of information designed to change subjects' perceptions of tapering related symptoms, intensive relaxation training, and training in using anxiety as abuse to relax. All subjects will be assessed on methadone dose, measures of general and tapering specific anxiety, mood disturbance, withdrawal symptomatology and self-reported alcohol use and blood alcohol levels, and self reported and urine assays of Valium use. Assessments will occur at the beginning of treatment (week 0), at the end of intensive treatment period (week 4), at the end of follow-up treatment (week 24), and six months past treatment (week 52). Mean weekly abuse of heroin, barbiturates and amphetamines for weeks 1-4, 21-24, and 49-52 for the two groups will also be compared.